Igniters with an oscillating piezoelectric cartridge of the type mentioned above are known. The cartridge is generally positioned at one of the extremities of the device, on top of a screw, a ball, or similar stationary member. On the other extremity of the device there is a revolving member such as a pivot, a ball or a cam, associated with a lever or with a switch for determining (as a result of the displacements of said lever) the required compression of the piezoelectric element sufficient to obtain the spark.
The object of the invention is to provide a piezoelectric gas igniter having a simple and, therefore, economical structural configuration, wherein said screw, ball or similar stationary member is completely eliminated, while the compressive action on the opposed terminal or extremity of the cartridge is effected by means of a variable screw mounted on a control rocking lever which acts with its pivot point within a seat in said terminal or extremity.
It is another object of the invention to provide a simplified device and reduce the force required for the excitation of the piezoelectric element, so as to obtain a more sensitive and functional device.
Briefly stated, the igniter of the present invention comprises an outer body member to which there is attached a frame support having a window opening. This opening has two shorter sides opposed to each other. A piezoelectric cartridge is positioned in said window opening and is capable of oscillating. The cartridge has, on one side thereof, a slit or seat to receive and directly couple with one side of said window opening. On the other side, the cartridge has a second seat. A rocking control lever, bent to an L-shape, is provided, on the bent portion thereof, with a transverse slit for receiving therein and coupling with the side of the window opening opposite to the side on which the cartridge is positioned. The lever is provided with a screw, the point of which is engaged with the seat of the cartridge.